User talk:Agent Andrew martins
Hi Agent Andrew martins, please don't add fake stuff to articlesThePlanter556 (talk) 22:26, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Ok, but please leave your signature when you leave a message on somone's talk page, to leave a signature, use four tildes (~~~~)[] A Plant [] Talk [] 07:13, January 1, 2015 (UTC) By Cheetah-shooter (talk) 17:04, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 08:22, January 13, 2015 (UTC) You know that comment you made on IMCRZ8's blog about a FF DLC? That was made BEFORE the DLC was released. Months in fact. Just saying. Stop Hey Andrew! I read about the "apple cannon", and i think its a fantastic idea! And i know somewhere where they can accept your work, well two. One is PVZCC: http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page I also made my ideas. Look for the "mud pad" or "fire flower" --Bahamutt22 (talk) 12:14, February 20, 2015 (UTC)Bahamutt22 A message Realangrybirdplush (talk) 18:18, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey Agent Andrew Martins i found this at the PVZCC Pea nut 5667 (talk) 23:58, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Is that your street address? It's probably not the best idea to reveal your EXACT address on the Internet if that's the case. Just for your safety. There might be come crazy people in the United States of America and might break into your home and etc. I hope that's not your exact address. Anonymous Realangrybirdplush (talk) 18:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Your avatar's is so funny to me. CD20Boy2014 (talk) 08:49, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I doubt that you're writing original fanfics... So, you're trying to f**k around with me, huh? *"MY OCCUPATION IS Plants are fun" Lol wut? Scratchcat522 (talk) 21:31, June 16, 2015 (UTC)scratchcat522 Fire Peashooter told Peashooter you have a crush on Sunflower. Sry... ScottyBoy89 (talk) 03:21, June 24, 2015 (UTC)ScottyBoy89 Oy. Stop making nonsense on PvZFanfic, little boy BLOCKED FOR 69 DAYS ON PVZFF WIKI! And she was an idiot. Brain Test Hi there Agent Andrew! I'm MysteryKing and i'm here to tell you that you've been chosen to take a brain test? What's this brain test? You ask. You get to answer these questions and then i'll tell you how smart you are! READY? QUESTION 1: If Set A = {A, B, C} And Set B = {1, 2, 3, 9} Then what is the Cartesian Product of A x B? QUESTION 2: Who is the father of history? And who is the father of science? QUESTION 3: If X = -40 and Y = 9 Then what is (5) (4) / (X * 94)? QUESTION 4: What is 0 / 0? QUESTION 5: What happens when a sperm cell fertilizes an egg cell? QUESTION 6: What happens when you drop a piece of mentos to coca cola? QUESTION 7: Which came first? The chicken or the egg? Well that's all! Answer all these questions and i'll tell you how smart you are! MysteryKing (talk) 03:08, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey! You are so underaged! You used to say you were 16 and now you're saying you are 15! Snowpea03 (talk) 07:54, July 22, 2015 (UTC) "Good Luck" Please stay safe from Blocks... Really fatal... --Pengu61151 (talk) 16:57, July 24, 2015 (UTC) You are really trying to be bad, little boy. Always have bad grammer! Jerryzou (talk) 23:58, September 14, 2016 (UTC)Jerryzou So,Time to give you a bad time. Your occupation is "plants are fun"? I'm only on the first topic and already want to stop due to your sheer stupidity. Being a cyborg is impossible for humans. We've only developed cyborg cockroaches, and you clearly aren't one in your little fantasy. You can't be in love with sunflower. She's a plant and is not real. Nuff' said. You also cleary cannot defend against zomboss like you've been boasting, because he's already nearly killed you once in your little fantasy. Also, "pea cannon" cannot exist because plants in the Pvz universe are fully germinated when planted. Baby plants never have or will exist. On my final note, zombies can sing. Look at dancing zombie and MC-zom b's lucrative careers. Goodbye, "agent" Andrew martins. --Thespoopyman (talk) 03:36, February 6, 2017 (UTC)